


By Dawn

by schneckl04



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneckl04/pseuds/schneckl04
Summary: „So, here's the deal: You'll help us find out what made them like this and how we can protect ourselves against it and we'll let you stay here without asking further questions. You're ship is gone from what I've heard and I'm sure you don't want to spend the night up there?"The Doctor just stared at him.„Was that a threat?"„No, it's an offer. If you don't want to help us and stay that's fine I won't give an order to execute you, because that won't be necessary. You wouldn't survive with those things above anyway."





	1. Prologue

There was this beautiful, familiar sound when the TARDIS landed. An excited Doctor flashed me a big smile. 

„Let's see where we've landed!" He said, turned away from the screen on the console and ran to the doors.

„You said it's 2030.", I replied.

„Yes! And I tried to hit Atlanta, let's see if I did it!"

I straightened my dress to make sure it fitted properly and followed him out of the TARDIS.

What I saw wasn't Atlanta. Or, propably it was, but not as people knew it.  
We were on a destroyed bridge. Under us was a huge river floating. And the bridge wasn´t the only thing that seemed to have been destroyed.

„So,how much did you miss it?" I asked, looking around for the Doctor who was running around to check his environment.

„I didn't. We are in the centre, actually. Look at that." He pointed to a direction behind me, so I turned around to find that we had just landed in a completely destroyed city. There were holes in the asphalt, cars lying on their sides or on their roofs, their windows broken, houses and Sky scratchers looked like ruins, glass was everywhere. It almost looked like the city had been hit by a lot of bombs. And then there was the bridge we were standing on. The part that should have been above the water was completely gone, just like it had fallen into the river.  
Everything looked like straight out of an apocalypse movie. „What the hell happened here. This looks like a scene from 'The walking  
dead'". I said in total disbelief. "Please tell me we haven´t landed in an alternate universe where TV shows have become reality."  
The Doctor just gave me a bothered look. This can't be real, I thought. Maybe we were still in the TARDIS and I was in my bed, dreaming. „Doctor, what's going on here?". I asked with fear in my voice. Right at this moment a shot fell and I heard glas break. The Doctor gasped and I turned around in shock. He was unharmed, but the bullet had hit one of the TARDIS' windows.  
„Nonononono!". The Doctor ran towards his ship, when another shot fell. A scream escaped my mouth and I ducked behind a car to not get shot.  
„Doctor! Get down!". The next shot ripped a little hole into the right frontdoor of the Time Lord´s spaceship. I couldn't see much from where I was, but I could hear the Doctor shout in fury. „Stop shooting at my ship!"  
It was just now, that I saw two military jeeps standing just a few meters away from where we've landed. I wanted to tell the Doctor, but then I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS dematerializing. I got up again to see what was going on.  
„No! You can´t do this now!". The Doctor shouted at his ship, looking desperate. „What's going on?". I had reached his side now.  
„When the TARDIS is under attack she dematerializes.". The Time Lord replied breathlessly.  
„Dematerializing where?". I couldn't manage to sound calm.  
„Somewhere.". He said, gesturing wildly with his hands and utter despair in hisface. „Great!". I gasped.  
The Doctor suddenly stopped waving his hands around and turned his headas if he had heard something from behind us.  
„Oh,dear."  
I turned around. About a dozen soldiers came out of their hiding places and out of the jeeps now, pointing their guns at us. My eyes widened and I couldn't stop my body from shaking. For a moment we just stood there, staring at them, then we heard the order. „Shoot them!"  
The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver to block the weapons, but that wasn't going to take an effect for long.  
„Run!". I spun around and starting running as fast as I could, the Doctor right in front of me. He was heading for the end of the bridge!  
Behind us I could hear the soldiers swear, because their guns wouldn't work, but, just as we reached the middle of what was left of the bridge, I could hear a gun being fired again. The bullet hit a sign just right beside my head. I couldn't help but let out a scream.  
„What are you doing?!". I shrieked as the Doctor kept running straight towards the edge. „Trust me!"  
The next shot only missed me a few milimeters and I increased my speed.  
„Doctor!". I saw him jump. Then he was gone. „No!"  
I felt tears in my eyes as I reached the edge of the bridge and looked down into the water race.  
This was the only opportunity I had besides getting shot, so I pulled myself together and follwed the Doctor by jumping off the egde.  
The water was icy. I could feel my clothes soaking the wet up and getting impossibly heavy. The waters' race didn't make things easier, I tried hard to stay on the surface. It worked for a few moments, but soon I got weak and the stream kept pulling me under water. I desperatly tried to get enough air in my lungs, but it didn't work.  
I'm going to die, I thought. My body got weaker every time I got under water and I could feel my consciousness fade.  
Suddenly, I could feel something pulling me and something that felt like clothes. I grabbed it with both hands and clasped onto it as hard as I could.  
Then I fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

„Ena."  
My name... I could hear my name. But from so far away...  
„Hey, wake up!"  
I knew that voice. I smiled. The darkness seemed to fade slowly.  
„Ena!"  
I blinked against the light as I opened my eyes. It took some moments until my vision cleared and I realized what happened a few moments ago.  
„Ah, there you are! Back again."  
A hand patted my head and I could see the Doctor's smiling face above me.  
„Are you alright?"  
I wanted to answer, but all I got out was coughing. He helped me to sit up and after a couple of moments the coughing was over and I breathed heavily.  
„What happened?", I croaked.  
„You swallowed too much water and lost consciousness". He said, now looking a bit worried. „I'm sorry, but it was the only way."  
„I know. And we're still alive aren't we?". I smiled.  
Turning my head to look around I found that we were no longer in the city itself, but in a forest. The river was nowhere to be seen, but I could still hear the flowing of the water in the distance.  
The Doctor must have pulled me out and carried me here. I looked up at him.  
„Thank you."  
„You're welcome. Can you stand?". He asked and offered me his hand to get up.  
I still felt a bit dizzy, but I could manage walking.  
„It's okay, I'm fine."  
„Right. I don't know how far the river has been taking us, but I think we´re still near the centre.“ The Doctor said. „Also, I don't know where the TARDIS is and how to find her. The denfense systems are supposed to hide her from us as well. So, we don't have much choice, but walking."  
The Time Lord looked around as if he was unsure which direction to choose.  
The situation was weird and a bit frightening. We were in a forest somewhere in or near Atlanta, we didn't have the TARDIS, almost got shot and the city was more like a battlefield than an actual city. Something was very wrong here and I was pretty sure the Doctor had already decided to find out what that was.  
„This looks like someone has been walking here before." I heard the Time Lord mumble and got closer to him to see what he was talking about. The grass was flattened and actually looked like a path leading into the forest.  
„Are you coming along?" He asked and started walking.  
„Do I have a choice?", I sighed and followed him straight into the woods.  
While walking I felt my legs being scratched and poked by the grass and little bushes alongside the path. I cursed myself for having chosen a dress over a pair of jeans.  
„If you don't know how to find the TARDIS then how are we going to get her back?"  
„I don't know. She'll propably just pop up sometime. I just reinstalled the defense systems, but they need some further development! The settings have been made to hide her even from me, just in case I get captured. If she´d fall into the wrong hands...“ He didn´t finish that sentence as he saw me nodding. It was absolutely clear what a great danger a time machine in the wrong hands could be. „..I forgot to take them off after working on it."  
„What do we do if she doesn't come back?"  
„Oh, don't worry, she always does!" The Doctor turned his head to give me an assuring smile.  
„She always does?“ I repeated. „Does that mean this isn´t the first time you lost her?“  
„Ah.. well..“ The Doctor said, slightly embarrassed and then he quickly changed the subject. „Don´t you think it´s a bit too quiet here?“  
He abruptly stopped walking and I almost ran into him.  
„What?“  
He held up a finger as if he wanted to point up to the trees. „Do you hear that?“  
„I don´t hear anything.“ I replied. As soon as I had spoken the words I realized it. I don´t hear anything. Shouldn´t there at least be a few birds singing?  
„I see what you mean.“ I said and the Doctor nodded. „Shall we go on?“  
„Sure, lets´s find out what´s going on here!“  
We walked for another ten minutes, then the Doctor stopped again, looking suspiciously around.  
„What´s wrong?“ I asked, but he held up a finger as if to silence me.  
In the distance I could hear noises.  
They sounded like sounds that animals made, but then again they didn't. It was some kind of grunting. Without speaking we carefully moved on into the direction the noises were coming from.  
„Sounds like some kind of predator..." The Doctor tried to listen closer.  
Carefully he raised his arm and took out his sonic screwdriver. He stretched out his arm to point the sonic screwdriver and then turned on his heels to sonic our environment „I can´t relate this to any animal I've ever heard.“ The Time Lord stated while doing so. I nodded. The sound was terrifying.  
„Interesting." The Doctor said in a whisper. „It doesn´t show any life signs.“  
„How is that possible? There clearly is something!" I whispered back.  
„I know!" He grinned and I could see the excitement in his eyes. His face fell back to serious again after he saw my concerned looks. He moved forward and I followed him, sneaking even further into the woods. From far away we could see some kind of wooden boxes, standing between the trees. They were placed in a way that they would form a circle.  
„Come on.", the Doctor said pulling me by the hand. He was getting impatient now, his curiousity had taken over. I tried to slow him down, because he was almost running now, his steps making an awful lot of noise on the forest floor.  
The boxes turned out to be cages now, each one of them had one front covered with metal bars. The Doctor kept pulling me until we were inside the circle, the cages all around us.  
„Doctor!“  
A gasp. The Doctor didn't say a word, there was horror written all over his face. I clapped my hand over my mouth. Pure terror was in my eyes as I looked around. The Doctors' grip on my wrist had become so hard I almost feared he would break it.  
The source of the noises, and what was in those cages, were humans.  
Their faces were completely blank (like all of their emotions had been erased), deformed, with mouths wide open and covered in blood. Some of them had huge wounds in their faces or on other bodyparts. The clothes they were wearing were ragged and dirty and also full of dried blood. They reached their arms out as if they were going to grab us, but the cage doors stopped them.  
„Zombies." The Doctor gasped, breathing fast. „Real, acutal zombies."  
The smell coming from them was incredibly disgusting. I raised my arm to cover my nose and mouth.  
„That's why the sonic didn't show any lifesigns..", The Doctor stated. „They are dead. Living dead. Undead. Zombies!"  
Once I found my speech back again I managed to ask:  
„What made them like that?"  
The Doctor let go of my hand and took out the sonic screwdriver again. I was pretty sure this all was just a bad dream and I was about to wake up any second now, safe and sound in my bed and my boyfriend would have brought me breakfast. But the familiar sound of the screwdriver called me back to reality again. The Doctor walked around, scanning the cages as I noticed a movement behind me. I turned on my heels and I screamed in shock when there suddenly was a gun pointed at my face. The man who held it was tall, dark skinned and very well in shape. He looked at me coldly. Instinctively I raised my arms to show that I wasn´t carrying any weapons. The Doctor flipped around and dropped dead in his movements when he noticed that we had compandy. I couldn´t see much, because everything happened behind me, but I heard voices of at least two other men.  
„Don´t shoot!“ That was the Doctor.  
„Drop that device!“ This wasn´t the Doctor. He sounded firm, but still somehow friendly. Maybe around 55 to 60 years old.  
„Hands up!“ Also not the Doctor. This voice sounded very young.  
„Search him.“ That was the older one again. There were more movements and the Doctor was ordered to take his coat off. By the sounds I could hear behind my back I could tell he did as he was told.  
I tried not to show how frightened I actually was. To be honest I was really close to tears just now. There were zombies. And these people didn´t look very nice either!  
„Please don´t shoot us!“ The Doctor repeated his plead. „We´re just travellers. We´re not dangerous!“  
„I´ll be the judge of that. You better come with us.“ The older voice said.


End file.
